A War Between Brothers
by 2p-talian
Summary: Arthur and Oliver are finally in the new world They are looking forward to the joy of being free Their peace is disrupted when they each meet two boys with two sides to the same story Who is right, Alfred and the colonists, or Soaring Eagle and the natives A war is about to break out and the brothers are the only ones who can stop it, if they don't declare war on each other
1. The New World

Arthur and Oliver had been on the boat for months now. They were tired, hungry, and dirty. All of this still didn't wipe the small smiles from their faces. The brothers were on their way to the new world. They had heard stories about a new land that was beautfiul and wild. There were no big cities like London and there wasn't a king to tell them what to do. They could finally live happily.

"Arthur, they spotted land." Oliver yelled excitedly as he ran into his brothers cramped room. Arthur looked up at him and glared. He was clearly not a morning person.

"Oliver, get out of here I am trying to sleep." The angry Brit yelled as he covered his head with a pillow. Oliver didn't move an inch.

"But Arthur, we are here. They saw land and we are getting ready to stop." Oliver dragged his brother out of bed happily. "We made it to the new land." Arthur sighed and got dressed. There was no way Oliver would let him go back to sleep. They walked out on the deck. Arthur was angry to find out the sun had barely come up yet, not to mention it would be a few hours before they would make it to the ports. Oliver, however, was jumping up and down with excitement.

A few hours later, they left their ship. They had entered a beautiful port in a small town. The air was fresh and clean as they walked around the streets. Everywhere they looked, people were smiling.

"This place is amazing." Oliver said happily. They walked around for a little bit until they found an inn. They checked into a room. This would have to do until they got a place of their own. "Arthur, lets go for a walk and meet some of the locals." Oliver said with a large smile on his face.

"Alright, I guess." Arthur said tiredly. They walked back out into the sweet summer air. The brothers walked around the small town, enjoying the scenery. They were stopped by a man with long blone hair.

"Hello, you two must be new here." He smiled brightly. Oliver returned the smile and nodded while Arthur just glared at him. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Welcome to your new home. Everything is wonderful here, just stay away from the forest and you will be fine." Francis shook their hands as he spoke.

"What is so special about the forest?" Arthur asked. He was expecting some random story about monsters or something rediculous like that.

"The natives have been known to attack anyone who "tresspasses" on land that is obviously ours." He explained angrilly. The Brits looked at the forest. Somewhere out there, the natives were hunting or maybe even watching them at the moment.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." Oliver smiled happily. Arthur was busy looking around when something caught his eye. There was an odd orb floating around. He knew he was the only one who could see it, he had always been able to see things that others couldn't. He followed the strange orb around the village, completely forgeting about Oliver and Francis. The orb led him straight to a group of kids before dissapearing.

"Tag you're it." A child yelled as he tapped his friend on the shoulder. The kids were running and laughing, except for one little boy who was sitting alone. Arthur walked over to him. The little boy had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was drawing in the dirt with a stick. It was a rectangle with one smaller rectangle inside of I filled with stars, the rest of it had stripes.

"That is a very pretty design." He said to the boy. He looked up at Arthur, scared. He didn't notice him Until he spoke.

"Thank you sir." He said quietly. He continued to doodle in the dirt as Arthur watched him.

"Why aren't you playing with the other children?" Arthur asked him. The little boy looked at the kids playing and shrugged.

"I guess I don't really want to right now." he said. He went back to drawing. Arthur sat next to him and grabbed a different stick. In the dirt, he drew the British flag. The boy watched him draw and smiled.

"This is my flag, the Union Jack." Arthur smiled and pointed to the design on the ground. The boy looked at it and frowned.

"Yours is so much better than mine. It looks so cool. Mine looks stupid." The boy kicked at the dirt, ruining the design. Arthur frowned at the boy.

"Yours is really good. I liked it a lot. Can you please draw it again for me?" Arthur smiled and patted the boy on the back.

"Okay." He said with a smile. Carefully, he began to draw it again. "If that is your flag, I want this one to be mine." The boy look up at Arthur.

"That is an excellent idea." Arthur smiled at the young boy. "I don't think I ever got your name." Arthur told the boy.

"My name is Alfred." Said the little boy. He gave Arthur a warm smile and shook his hand.

"You can call me Arthur." Said the young Brit. His green eyes met Alfred's bright blue ones.

"There you are Arthur." They heard a voice call. Oliver came running over to them, the usual smile covering his face. He ran to Arthur happily and hugged him. "I was so scared, I couldn't find you anywhere." Oliver said.

"Get off of me!" Arthur yelled as he pushed Oliver away. "I am a grown man, I don't need my brother freaking out whenever I go for a stroll." Alfred started to laugh. The two British men looked own at him.

"You two are so weird." He laughed loudly. Arthur looked at him for a moment, then Oliver joined in the laughter. Pretty soon, all three of them were laughing.

"Natives! Natives outside of the city!" Francis yelled, running around the village. Just then, arrows came flying out from the trees. The citizens were running around, panicking and screaming. Natives came running from the trees, attacking the colonists.

"Arthur!" Oliver screamed. He watched an arrow just barely miss his brothers head. Arthur picked up Alfred and ran with him into the other side of the forest, running until he reached the ocean. Back at the village, the natives burned down buildings. Oliver was running around trying to find his brother, when he felt something strike the side of his head. He was instantly knocked unconscious.


	2. The Native boy and the Colonist boy

Arthur stared at the ocean. He was panting heavily from running with Alfred. Every sound made him twitch with fear. He held on to Alfred carefully, he didn't want harm to come to the poor boy. The blue ocean slowly calmed him down as he stared at the rolling waves.

"Are you okay Alfred?" He asked the boy softly. Alfred looked up at him and nodded. His blue eyes reminded Arthur of the ocean, they were deep and beautiful. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and set Alfred on the ground gently.

"We should get back, your parents are probably worried." Arthur grabbed his hand gently. Alfred looked up at him confused.

"I don't have parents." Alfred said quietly. Arthur looked down at him shocked. "I normally stay at the inn, but I don't have a family." Arthur looked at the boy sadly, but then, he got an idea.

"I will be your family. You can by my little brother." Arthur smiled a bit as he picked up Alfred. The boy smiled.

"Really? That would be great. Thank you Arthur, I mean... thank you big brother." Alfred laughed as he hugged Arthur tightly. The British man was shocked by the hug, but he put his arms around his new little brother.

"You're welcome, little brother." Arthur smiled. All of his life, the only person he had was Oliver. It was nice to have a younger brother, someone who looked up to him and would always be there. He began to think about Oliver, the more his mind raced, the more worried he became about his safety.

"We should still hurry back to the village." Arthur stated. He put Alfred on the ground, but kept ahold of his hand. Even though he had just met the boy, he knew there was something between them. It was as if destiny planned for them to meet. His mind went back to Oliver. Would Oliver approve of this? Of course he would. Oliver was always happy, no matter what was going on, but what if something happened to him? What if he was hit by one of the arrows? Arthur knew they had to hurry in order to see if his brother was okay.

"Alfred, why did the natives attack us?" Arthur asked curiously. The boy looked at him and thought for a few seconds.

"Well, they don't like where we built out houses, but they don't get it. That is the only place we could have built them. The other areas have to many trees and the dirt isn't good enough to grow enough food to feed us." Arthur looked sadly at Arthur. "We have tried to help them by showing them how to build our types of houses and how to be civilized but... they just attack us."

"That is terrible." Arthur said angrily. "You worked so hard on that village. That isn't fair." They finally reached the village. Most of the buildings had burn marks on them, some were completely destroyed. People looked at the rubble covering the ground. There was a small area of people crying. In the middle of them, there where a few bodies, the victims of the raid.

"those stupid natives" Alfred said angrily. He walked over to the mourners and saw the inn keeper in the pile. Tears stung his eyes. The inn keeper had always been a kind man, he took in Alfred and gave him food and a place to live. Arthur walked over and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Alfred." Arthur whispered. Alfred fell to his knees, crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks, once again reminding Arthur of the rolling ocean waves.

"He didn't have to die... None of them did. Those natives will pay for this." Alfred looked up at the sky, anger swelling up inside of him.

* * *

When Oliver woke up, he was inside of a wigwam, surrounded by natives. They were saying something in their language, Oliver couldn't understand anything they were saying. He sat up and looked around, running a hand through his bubblegum pink hair. The natives all looked at him shocked.

"Where am I?" Oliver asked quietly. His hand went to the back of his head where he felt a patch of dried blood. He screamed loudly, causing the natives to panic. They all ran from the small wigwam except for a little boy.

He was big for being so young. He had dark brown hair that fell almost to his shoulders with a random hair sticking up a bit in the front. He had deep red eyes like apples. He was wearing simple deer skin pants and a type of head dress.

"Excuse me, but where am I? Where is my brother?" Oliver asked the boy worried. The boy just glared at him.

"Why did you white men come here and take our land?" The boy said. Oliver stared at him for a moment. He spoke perfect english.

"What? You mean the colonists?" Oliver asked, tiredly. The boy nodded his head. "Well they just came here on the big ships from Europe. They needed homes so they built them there." Oliver explained. The boy was getting angry.

"No, that is our land and they have no right to take it from us. That land is important to us. It cut through the trails to the ocean where we fish, and took away homes from the deer that we hunt." The boy was furious. "We need that land."

"Is that why you attacked the colonists earlier?" Oliver asked quietly. The boy looked at him, there was sadness in his eyes.

" No... your people attacked mine first. Earlier today when the sun was still new, our men were out hunting for food. One of your people brought one of those exploding sticks and killed one of our men. You started the fight, not us." The boy looked at the ground.

"How dreadful." Oliver said quietly. "That poor man. He didn't deserve to get hurt, especially if he was hunting to help feed your people." Oliver couldn't help but feel terrible about the situation.

"This is the first time a white man has sided with us." The boy looked up at Oliver. "What do they call you?" He asked.

"My name is Oliver Kirkland. What is yours?" Oliver asked the boy.

"My name translates to your language as Soaring Eagle." The boy said, his red eyes met Oliver's blue ones. Oliver couldn't explain it, but he felt a connection to the boy.

"Soaring Eagle, that is a wonderful name. It sounds so... Inspiring." Oliver giggled a bit as he spoke.

"Are you mocking me?" The boy glared.

"What? No of course not. Why on earth would I mock you." Oliver looked at the boy, surprised. "I would never mock such a nice young man." Oliver said proudly. "You are my friend too, so that would make it even worse." Soaring Eagle looked at Oliver, shocked. A white man was calling him his friend. This was the first time that had happened. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

**Well, here is part 2. Let me know if you want this to be continued. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Friends And Family

Oliver was excited to see the village again. Soaring Eagle had let him go with no problems. He was the only one. The other men that had been captured were all killed minutes after they arrived. Oliver ran through the trails that Soaring Eagle said would take him back home. He was so worried about Arthur. The last thing he saw was him running into he woods with a strange boy. For years, Arthur was the only thing he had. He didn't know what he would do if something had happened to his own brother. He smiled when he saw lights in the distance. That had to have been the village. He ran faster and faster until he broke through the trees. He was expecting people to be smiling and happy like he always was. Everywhere he looked, people stood around depressed.

"Oliver, you are alive?" Francis said surprised as he limped over to his new friend. His leg was wrapped up, there was a big red spot in the middle of the bandage. His face was pale, it looked like he had never smiled before in his life.

"Francis what happened?" Oliver covered his mouth as he stared at the bandage. Francis looked down at his leg and sighed with pain. He limped over to a chair and sat down.

"Those damn natives shot me." He almost sounded sick as he spoke. Oliver could tell right away that the wound was already infected. He needed to go see a city doctor or else... Oliver feared the worst for his friend. He looked over to the forest. A pair of red eyes was watching him, silently. Oliver knew what he had to do.

_"Oliver Kirkland of the land Great Britain, do you promise to get the white man to move?" Soaring Eagle called out. His voice wasn't very deep though, he was far to young, but he was still somehow very intimidating. Oliver nodded his head. After talking with Soaring Eagle, he realized how much the colonists had messed up. The natives needed that land for food. Without it, the natives were starving. The deer population had gone down too as the colonists hunted. The tribe didn't have long until starvation took their lives. The didn't have any choice. They had been at war with the surrounding tribes for years so even if they did try to leave, they would get attacked and slaughtered. Getting the colonists to move was their only choice, even if it meant Oliver and Arthur would have to move back to their old home under the oppression of the king._

"Francis, maybe you should just... move away from here. Maybe you should give this land back to the natives." Oliver suggested quietly. Francis looked at him like he was crazy.

"We have worked far to hard on this land to give it up now. There is no way would ever leave this land." He said strongly. He was truly dedicated to his home. "If we left this place, I would have no where to go. This is the perfect settlement for me. This is the only place that I can go... anyway, Oliver, I am so glad you are alive." Francis gave him a pained smile. His cheeks twitched a bit as he forced the smile. The pain in his leg was killing him.

"I am glad you are alive too Francis." Oliver gave him a fake smile. He was always good at faking something like emotions. He was good at hiding his true pain. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't force his new friend to move, but he couldn't let the natives starve.

* * *

Arthur had been holding Alfred for the past hour. The young boy had been crying and mourning the death of the innkeeper. His tears soaked Arthur's shoulder. His ocean blue eyes were starting to get puffy and red. His breathing was short and choppy. Arthur had his arms wrapped around him tightly. Softly, he started to sing.

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so._

His voice seemed to be as golden as his hair as he sung softly. Alfred had heard the song before, but never sung as beautifully as Arthur had. His tears slowly stopped as he listened to the song.

_And if you come, when all the flowers are dying_  
_And I am dead, as dead I well may be_  
_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_  
_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._  
_And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me_  
_And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be_  
_If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me_  
_I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me. _

Arthur kissed Alfred's forehead gently. The boy's crying had completely stopped and he just held on to his friend.

"That was really pretty Arthur." Alfred whispered. Arthur smiled a bit and hugged him gently.

"Thank you. My brother back home used to sing that to me whenever I was upset. It always reminded me to be thankful that he was there for me when I needed him." Arthur told the boy. Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes.

"I am glad that you are here for me when I need you." Alfred said quietly. Arthur was about to cry. Nobody had ever said something like that to him.

"I am glad you are here too." Arthur said, his voice was about to crack. He had no idea this boy he hadn't even known for a day would change his life so much. Now he didn't know what he would have done if Alfred had gotten hurt when the natives attacked.

"I love you big brother." Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur finally broke. A few stray tears ran down his cheek.

"I... I love you too Alfred." Arthur whispered as he put his arms around Alfred's back.

* * *

**I finally got this part up. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner, I have been super busy with classes. Anyway, please tell me what you think and as always, thanks for reading.**


End file.
